Shadows
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: (OC/ Dick Grayson) Who says monsters aren't real?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had heard of Vampires. None thought they were real but he could tell you otherwise because well, he WAS one. Vampires had killed his family before returning years later to exact their revenge on the one that got away. Instead of killing him, however, they turned him forcing him to live on forever while his friends passed on. With no family and no friends, his heart became a stone. He Lived his days alone, going out at night to take out his anger on the unsuspecting passerby. They were nothing to him. Just a meal. Just a means of satisfying his hunger.

126 years.

That was how long it had been since Richard "Dick" Grayson had felt something.

In that time, he'd moved around a lot. Traveling the world, forever secure thanks to some wise investments. He had been everywhere, seen everything worth seeing. Now, quite content (or as content as he could be in his state) he moved into a loft apartment in Gotham city. It seemed fitting. Dark, foggy, just a little creepy home of strange criminals with interesting motives. Perfect really. After spending a good chunk of time unpacking, he set out to explore and more importantly grab a bite to eat. Stepping out dressed in all black he dove into the shadows and slunk through the alleyways. The farther along he went the worse his surroundings became. He had to choose his target very carefully. Minutes later, he found the perfect target.

…..

Melissa didn't know why but she felt like she was being watched. Oh well, you get used to that feeling living in Gotham. Finding nothing to be worried about she went back to tagging buildings. Spraying Harley's classic diamonds was currently her favorite pastime. She was nearly finished when she was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall

"I don't know what you're thinkin' but ya got to the count of three before I-"

The stranger laughed coldly, spinning Melissa around to face him a cruel smile on his face. Fear shot down her spine. There was something unnatural and otherworldly about this stranger. Melissa felt the urge to scream rise but she was unable to make a sound no matter how hard she tried. Fight or flight had kicked in her brain screaming at her to do something but no matter how hard she tried her feet remained stuck to the ground, her arms glued to her sides even after the stranger moved his hands. Still staring at her he let his fingers brush across her face and down her neck

"You're different," he purred, "There's no fear in your eyes despite not having control. You're angry. I can hear it in the way your heart beats. I'll enjoy this,"

Melissa wondered what he meant only for her thoughts to come to a screeching halt as glimmering white fangs extended from the stranger's mouth. Fangs that sunk into her neck without hesitation.

Her body went numb only tingling slightly before she utterly blacked out.

When she woke, she had a hard time remembering what had happened until she got home and discovered the bite mark in her neck.

She fainted.

…...

A day later the bite was still there and, Melissa was freaking out. She didn't scare easily but she had encountered a vampire! Who made a meal out of her no less! But she wouldn't dare hide, there would be no trembling in fear. She was strong and strong-willed. So, putting on a brave face she stepped out into the cool night air and went about business as usual.

She wouldn't let a vampire ruin her nights.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her, walking down the street, another cold, foggy night, the smell of smoke in the air electricity buzzing, people moving hurriedly shuffling along the roads and sidewalks. Melissa blended seamlessly into the crowd, snatching wallets and collecting cash as she went before dropping the wallet, making it look like it had fallen as she scurried away, dinner at the forefront of her mind.

Twenty minutes and a chicken sandwich later she was headed home, intending to curl up on her mattress and doodle in her sketchbook.

Being grabbed from behind, however, put those plans on ice.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself again,"

Oh, no.

"Let go of me!" Melissa growled, struggling uselessly.

"No, you've had your dinner now, I want mine,"

Just as before, Melissa's world went black but this time when she woke up she was in bed, the blankets pulled tightly around her.

_Maybe Harley and Ivy are back? _She wondered looking for any sign of them in the small apartment but finding none.

The window leading to the fire escape was open still.

No!

Slowly Melissa neared the mirror.

The bite mark was still there, fresher this time.

She'd become the vampire's feeding ground. This was not good.

She punched the mirror so hard it shattered cutting her knuckles open.

"That's not a good thing to do,"

_NO! Aren't they supposed to fry in sunlight?_

Welp, she was screwed.

A mere second later she was snared in his inhuman grip. She kicked and twisted but to no avail.

"Cute, you think you can get loose,"

"What are you even doing here?" she choked out.

There was no response.

Melissa tried asking or rather demanding again but found herself unable to utter a sound.

"Wondering how I got in, aren't you, _Melissa?"_

His fingers brushed her neck.

_I wanna punch him! _Melissa thought

"Simple you let me in," he chuckled darkly, "Of course, you don't remember that,"

_I WANT TO PUNCH HIM  
_

Her kicking resumed.

He laughed at her spinning her around holding tightly to her wrist but not tight enough to break it.

"Now go to sleep,"

The world went dark.

…...

_Why am I doing this? _Dick asked himself. He'd had Melissa reveal her name the night before for reasons that eluded him. In her entranced state, he'd brought her home, put her to bed, pulled the covers around her when she shivered at the breeze and now, he was bandaging the cut on her hand while she slept! Why? Why? The answer to his question was nowhere to be found as he laid Melissa back on the sorry looking mattress that served as her bed before pulling the equally sorry blanket over her, tucking in a way to block the breeze.

He stood to leave, catching sight of the broken mirror and the shards on the floor. He neared it slowly

No face greeted him when he looked in the fractured glass.

126 years since he'd seen his face.

He growled more in pain than anything else, sweeping the shards up before he left closing the window behind him.

/

Melissa woke with a headache. She had slept far too long. Late noon sunlight trickled through the now-closed window. She stared at her quilt, perplexed. He had taken the time to cover her up, tucking the blanket so the cold couldn't reach her. Sitting up she noticed the glass had been swept and disposed of. Her hand had been bandaged with the utmost care.

But, why?

This didn't line up with anything else.

It didn't make sense!

She needed answers. So many answers but if she started asking questions they might throw her into Arkham and that was the last thing she wanted.

But, what else could she do? Cower in fear? No, that was out of the question. Spying her schoolbooks stacked haphazardly in, the corner gave her the solution she needed. Research. Tons of research. The library, however, was closed.

But she would go. First thing tomorrow!

* * *

**Where's the main timeline story? I'm still researching things + I'm in need of a plot.**

**Do I have ANY idea where this is going? No, not a clue**

**And in case you didn't pick up on it: Melissa still lives with her sisters, doesn't know who her birth mom is (Not that it's relevant to this story) and has never stepped foot out of Gotham.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the first ray of sunlight, Melissa was out of bed, down the fire escape that had seen better days and running the twelve blocks to the library. She was determined to get answers. Ducking into an alley beside the library she waited anxiously for it to open, hoping beyond hope that her little problem wasn't an early riser.

Once inside the building she scoured the shelves for anything and everything vampire-related, however, this wasn't so easy.

_Why in the heck do they need fourteen copies of Twilight? Five sets of Vampire Diaries._

"I wanted fact books, not half-baked mush," she grumbled

"The fact books are over there,"

Melissa was startled to see someone just a few feet away, arms full of fantasy novels. She eyed the stranger warily, dressed in lavender with butterflies all over her clothes, long hair in a tidy braid this girl was clearly a tourist or had just arrived in the city.

"Sorry," she smiled revealing perfectly straight teeth, "Didn't mean to scare you but the vampire fact books are over there," she pointed to the other end of the library.

"Thank-"

But she was gone.

Shrugging, Melissa rubbed her palms together, sprinted to the other end of the library and dove into her research.

…...

Hours later Melissa left the library tired, hungry and seriously disappointed. A vampire's powers outnumbered their weaknesses. They could shapeshift, they could hypnotize, they could turn into mist, insanely strong, fast and, immortal Melissa's chances of getting rid of her problem looked incredibly bleak. Instead of heading home she jogged the three blocks to the botanical gardens and slipped inside. Inhaling deeply, she let the earthy scent calm her frazzled nerves as she walked among the trees, flowers and various other plants. After a minute she took a seat under her favorite cypress tree and stared into the distance.

"I didn't take you for a nature lover,"

"Go away," Melissa shouted swinging her fist.

"Not a chance, I'm hungry," he smirked, grabbing her fists easily

"Go victimize someone else, I'm not your dinner,"

"No,"

Melissa pulled, writhed, struggled while her vampire companion watched with a bemused look.

"You think you would know by now, you can't get free,"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why? Are you scared, Melissa?"

Now, she was uselessly kicking, "Just let go!"

"How about a game instead?"

_Where's a stake when you need it?_

"Well, Melissa?"

"What game?"

"Hide and Seek," he chuckled, "I'll let you go and if I can't find you again I'll leave you be,"

"Fine,"

…...

Melissa blazed through the dark streets without any regard for other people who she wove around or in some cases, pushed aside. The city was huge, filled with districts, old and new side by side and so full of hiding spots. The vampire was on her turf, confident that she could hide, she crept into the abandoned warehouse district and took residence in one of the concrete, wood monstrosity, ducking behind derbies for good measure. Adrenaline still coursing she forced herself to sit still.

"That didn't take long, I win,"

she shot to her feet, the door still hung open as foolish as it was maybe she could run for it?

He grabbed her by her jacket which she shrugged off despite not wanting to, Harley had given her that and it was her favorite thing to wear but she took off.

…...

Dick watched her go, mouth agape. While he could have stopped her, could've caught her he stood rooted to the spot. Without her jacket, it was easy to see the scars, faded, old but still nasty to look at. He didn't like it, wanted to kill whoever was responsible. He growled, starving, gently folding the beaten leather jacket over his arm he left in search of dinner

…...

Shoulders heaving, breath ragged, Melissa dragged herself into her home, falling onto her lumpy mattress. The air was cold on her arms, making her shiver when she pulled herself to her feet minutes later, stalking over to the too tiny fridge and yanking it open, finding it barren. Harley and Ivy had been gone far too long, the news hadn't said a word about them in weeks making her worry. Hastily, she stomped to the TV turning it on and hitting it when it refused to cooperate with her.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were finally apprehended tonight..."

The TV went off with a click. That was all Melissa needed to know. Stomach growling, she rummaged through her clothing pile finding a big sweater, it fell to her knees reminding her of a dress and her hatred for them but this would have to do. She needed food! Stepping out once more, she climbed down the fire escape and took off.

Minutes later she was not so gently knocking on Selina's door.

"You saw the news didn't you, Kitten?" Selina questioned with a tired smile that morphed into curiosity, "What happened to your jacket?"

"Long story,"

Selina didn't press for answers, guiding her inside and sitting her at the kitchen table placing a sandwich in front of Melissa. A sandwich that was quickly devoured.

"Stay here tonight, Okay?" Selina gently ordered when Melissa stood to leave.

"Okay,"

Melissa was glad to. Grateful for a hot shower and fresh night clothes that weren't tattered and torn. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, Isis curled by her head, purring softly.

Tsking at the state of Melissa's clothes, Selina peeled them off the floor and threw them in the wash.

_Why does red have to be her favorite color?_

…...

The apartment was empty, the fridge and lone cabinet empty. Clothes were strewn across the mattress, its owner nowhere to be seen. This was not what he expected to find when he came by to return her jacket. Dick wouldn't feed on her anymore but where did Melissa go? Teasing her was his favorite thing to do though he couldn't explain why. He set out to find her. Glued to the shadows where possible otherwise keeping his head down, he barred his fangs at the thugs who dared to get close smiling as they turned tail and ran.

Gradually, he left the slums behind him quickly moving from one district to another observing skyscrapers, run of the mill cookie-cutter homes and upscale townhouses in a blur. It was hard to find her, hard to smell her but he didn't stop.

_Why?_

That was the question he couldn't bring himself to answer. Perhaps he was fearful of what that would mean.

Letting go.

He didn't want to. Getting distracted wasn't an option. He needed his revenge against the vampire who had done this.

Yet, he continued his search. Checking both alleyways, sidewalks, and buildings.

_There! _He cheered internally before composing himself. _Fancy. _

He spotted Melissa, cleaned up and healthy, through one of the windows. She sat on the couch with a school book in hand. Once he was sure she was alone he tapped on the glass to get her attention. She scowled before sticking out her tongue in a childish fashion. Dick found himself suppressing a laugh. He crossed his arms over his chest.

_Come outside _he mouthed.

_Not happening._

He held up her jacket, dangling it.

She growled at him. Stomping over to the window she yanked it open reaching for the jacket which he held out of her reach.

"Come outside,"

"No,"

"Then let me in,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

She yanked the collar of her sweater down to expose the bite marks on her neck, "Take a guess,"

He smirked, "Calm down, I'm full,"

Melissa glowered, "Give me my jacket,"

"Come outside,"

"No,"

"I guess I'll keep it then,"

"Why on earth would you keep it?"

_It smells like you._

"Because it would drive you bonkers,

Melissa climbed onto the window ledge still reaching for her jacket, eyes flashing with fire.

"Give. It. To. Me."

Dick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside, grinning to himself as Melissa fell on top of him. Before she could even think to move he had her his ensnared in his grip.

"You're outside," he teased.

"Shut it you blood-sucking-"

"Ladies aren't supposed to name call,"

"I'm no lady," Melissa growled, "Now, let go of me-"

The rest of the sentence died when he pushed her sleeve up, slowly revealing her scars, studying them with an intensity that was admittedly terrifying.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter,"

shutting her eyes, Melissa tried to ignore the fact that her scars were exposed.

"It does,"

"Why? Why are you worried? Yesterday the only thing you cared about was using me for an all you can eat buffet and now you're demanding to know where these came from? Talk about abrupt,"

Well, she did have a point. Dick knew she had a point but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He was just as confused if not more so. 126 years with a single mission then he suddenly starts _feeling _things again? Why? Why? Maybe it was her eyes? Maybe it was the way she carried herself but Dick couldn't seem to stay away from Melissa. He was brought out of his thoughts when she started squirming again, determined to get free. It was futile, however, the only thing she succeeded in doing was reminding him that he was actually hungry and that he lied in an attempt to get her outside.

He would not do it.

He wouldn't feed on her anymore.

No matter how it pained him.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Kitten?"

"Selina!"

Before Melissa could so much as blink, she found herself on the ground and Selina asleep on her feet.

"That's better now, where were we?"

Melissa scrambled to her feet, snatched her jacket and backed up. She internally cursed when her back hit the wall. Too far from the door and not close enough to the open window.

"Don't hurt, Selina," she warned, "You do not want to see me angry,"

Dick laughed outright, "You think you could do anything to me?"

"You'd be surprised,"

He was right in front of her now, holding onto her arm, looking over her scars again.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter now, let me go!"

"I want answers!"

"Why do you care?"

In circles, they went the same line of questioning over and over again. Each getting fed up. Both on the brink of an outburst. Neither knowing nor wanting to admit why.

Then Melissa had enough.

Dick crumpled to the ground, a cry of pain and shock escaping as she fled inside the house slamming the door behind her.

She slammed the window and drew the curtains closed.

"That must've hurt,"

a stranger loomed above him. He hadn't heard her coming but that was the least of his worries. He barred his fangs but she didn't even blink.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," she scoffed, "You're going about this the wrong way,"

"What?"

"You're playing with fire, Richard,"

if he wasn't in immense pain he would have had her pinned to the wall by now.

"Don't get burned,"

And, she was gone her words ringing in his ears.

_Don't get burned._

* * *

**Yes, I'm back! Where was I? Dying and by that I mean, sick. I HATE BEING SICK!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't get burned._

Those words had been ringing in his ears ever since his last encounter with Melissa. Since then Dick had kept his distance no matter how it drove him insane. He wanted answers. He wanted to find whoever hurt Melissa so that he could wring their neck. First and foremost, however, he had another mission. To find the vampire who'd turned him all those years ago so he could put a stop to her. Alas, the trail had been cold for ten years. Ten very long, frustrating years. Now, there was Melissa. She occupied his every thought.

But, why?

How?

It needed to stop, he needed to get back on track.

Yet, he found himself looking for Melissa, finding her sketching the sunset sitting atop a skyscraper. Landing beside her he leaned over her shoulder, causing her to growl.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Now that, was a good question!

"I like messing with you,"

She laughed, "You're LONELY! I don't know why I didn't think of that!

"I am not!" he huffed.

"Sure, you have scores of friends,"

"Shut up,"

"Got under your skin didn't I?"

"Melissa-"

Much to his horror, she jumped from the roof. He propelled himself over the side of the building, snatching her by the waist, crushing her against him as he vaulted to the first empty, out of sight building he could find.

"DON'T YOU _**EVER **_DO THAT AGAIN!"

She threw her head back and laughed, "You C-care about me?"

If he wasn't so angry he might have found her laughter cute. Instead, he remained holding tightly to her while giving her the worst verbal lashing he could think of. This wasn't as nearly effective as he'd hoped since Melissa kept laughing.

"I'm serious, Melissa!"

She continued laughing, tears of mirth flooding her eyes and sliding down her face. So he gave up but didn't let her go, keeping her firmly against his chest even when she calmed. That's when she realized where she was and began to struggle against him but he held to her, her demands to be let go falling on deaf ears as his mind whirled trying to figure out his complete 180. a month ago he'd let any human fall and become a pavement pancake, too bothered with his mission to care. That was just the thing, however, he was starting to care.

Only about Melissa.

About her well-being, her happiness.

"Let me go!"

"Not after a stunt like that!"

"What's it to you, I'm just your meal ticket,"

"No," he shook his head, "You aren't,"

"I swear you're bipolar,"

Ignoring her comment, he stood up, shifting Melissa so her feet wouldn't drag the ground. Once she was secure he broke into a run. Only stopping when he arrived at the house where Melissa was last staying. Only, it was empty, lights out and the curtains pulled shut.

"She went on a trip with Bratman,"

"And left you alone?"

"I can handle myself,"

But whatever it was that possed him to care about Melissa in the first place wasn't at all okay with leaving her alone. So he took off again, headed home and bringing Melissa with him.

"Oh, I hate you," she spat.

"I know,"

"I am not staying here,"

"I'll just find you again,"

Her shoulders slumped, he won.

"I just don't want you to get sick or go hungry," he offered an explanation.

"Selina had a full pantry," she retorted, "You just want to eat,"

She was still hung up on that!

He sat down, "I'm s-s-sorry"

Why was that so hard to say?

"And you think sorry makes it better?" she scoffed. "I don't like you. I didn't like being your personal feeding ground, I didn't like that you forced your way into my home. Sorry isn't gonna cut it!"

He knew that he did but what was he supposed to do?

"I know sorry doesn't help but it's all I have at the moment," he admitted, "I'm out of touch,"

"No kidding,"

"I-I just want you to be safe"

"This is Gotham, it's never safe, Joker, Two-Face, Clayface, Riddler in the last week alone,"

"You aren't scared?"

"The last time Nygma tried something I left him singing soprano like you were,"

He winced, "What about the other three?"

"Joker once sent his goons after Harley, I sent them to the hospital with poisoning, Two-Face I've never dealt with, lured Clayface into a freezer once,"

"How do you cross paths with so many of them,"

"Luck I guess,"

Despite the change in conversation she still scowled at him, cold. Never said anything more than she felt she needed to.

She bolted at the first chance.

"Well, that's no way to go about things,"

"How did you get in here?" Dick roared turning to face the stranger whose advice had been ringing in his ears.

"The door was open, why don't you start with being nice?"

She was gone in the blink of an eye.

Being nice?

How was he supposed to do that? Melissa hated him. Granted she had a reason to but how was being nice going to fix the mess he found himself in? He hadn't felt the need to connect to people in so long he hardly remembered how. Clearly, he wasn't doing it right. Well, it looked like he would have to learn one step at a time.

…...

Melissa slammed open the door to Selina's house, cringing at the thud that shook the wall. She darted inside locking the door behind her, turning on a few lights, pulling the blinds shut, the curtains after that. Once she'd locked every door, shut every window she relaxed. Ambling into the kitchen which was stocked as always.

_Too bad I can't cook, _she thought to herself.

Breezing past the fridge to the pantry she opened it, hunting for the can of ravioli she knew was in there while trying to put her little annoyance at the back of her mind. Food first, rage like Hulk later. Still, she snickered at the fact he was lonely. Cruel to do but Melissa couldn't help it. If he needed friends that badly maybe he shouldn't feed on people! The nerve! Gritting her teeth she popped the bowl in the microwave and headed for the living room to set up the TV table.

Someone knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cautiously, Melissa neared the door, unlocking it only to open it a crack. The world outside was dark and foggy, typical Gotham weather that nonetheless put her on edge. A girl, taller than she stood on the steps, her face illuminated by the overhead light.

"Long time, no see Melissa," she greeted casually like they were old friends.

"You were at the library the other day, how did you know where to find me?" Melissa demanded.

"So you don't remember me then,"

The fog shifted as the wind blew, semi-translucent wings fluttered on the strangers back before disappearing entirely. Shocked, Melissa stumbled back, the door blowing open as the wind picked up.

"You..."

"What Melissa?"

"You can't be real!"

"I'm as real as you are,"

Melissa tripped, falling to the floor where she stayed rocking back and forth.

"I'm gonna end up in Arkham," she wailed, "Toss me in the looney bin!"

"Deep breaths,"

How on earth was she supposed to do that?

"You aren't real, dream, it was a dream,"

"Are you sure they were dreams?"

Melissa looked up from the ground, eyes full of unshed tears, her mind going a million miles an hour. She had lost it there was no other explanation!

"Look, Melissa,"

She glanced at the window, surprised to be looking at the past itself.

…...

Her body, broken and bleeding was too hurt to move still the two-year-old forced herself across the rough basement floor, trying to get to the window so she could watch the outside world. She wanted to see the sky even if it was black and foggy. Stomach growling with hunger, limbs protesting her every movement, she pressed on.

"You shouldn't be moving," someone said from behind her.

The voice wasn't her father's it was soft, gentle, warm. She turned her head, arms giving out beneath her. Someone she had never seen stood on the basement stairs, no, stood wasn't right. She was flying above them, suspended by a pair of glittering wings.

"Don't hurt me," the young girl begged softly, "Please,"

"I would never do that," the stranger assured her softly, suddenly kneeling on the floor before her.

Weak and tired the two-year-old was easily gathered into the stranger's arms.

"What's your name?"

"Carly, Daddy calls me Brat though, what's your name?"

"I'd like that to remain a mystery little one,"

"Are you my Fairy Godmother?"

"I suppose I am,"

…...

The window to the past blinked out of existence. Melissa was left shaking her head in disbelief. Was she tripping?

"I know it's a lot to take in,"

"Ya think?" Melissa snapped, turning to face the stranger, eyes narrowing," Tell me, what exactly did I ingest in the last twenty-four hours that made me hallucinate a fairy godmother I made up?"

"You are hard-headed,"

Melissa was pacing, punching the wall.

"Are you going to ask what I want?"

"GO AWAY ALREADY"

"Fine, fine, just go easy on him,"

The fairy from childhood popped out of existence in a burst of fire that tinged the air with smoke and made Melissa grit her teeth. It had been a long day and there was nothing she wanted more than to watch cruddy reality TV and eat ravioli.

…...

Dick meanwhile was restlessly pacing. Melissa didn't like him, she'd view any attempt at kindness as a front to feed on her. He'd done a number on her and now he was regretting it. What was he supposed to do?

"Hello, Love,"

"Vanessa!"

…...

**several years ago:**

Life as a vampire hunter was risky, dangerous. Everyone knew it, few chose to pursue such a lifestyle but not the Grayson's. In their town, they were the only ones brave enough, the only ones trained for it, the only defense the town had against the creatures who stalked the surrounding forests and walked the streets. This is how Dick Grayson spent the night. From dusk to dawn, he patrolled the streets, looking for any sign of danger. Tonight he worked alone. His mother ill, his father doting on her.

The icy cold was getting to him but he couldn't give up. This was his job, his duty, and his downfall.

"Help! Help!"

he ran to the voice finding a girl not much older than him caught between two drooling vampires, their fangs gleaming, ready for a feast. Acting quickly he ran, staking the two before pulling the girl to her feet.

"Are you okay, Miss..."

"Vanessa, yes, thank you,"

"Allow me to walk you home, it isn't safe at night,"

"I'd be honored," she replied, "Home's this way,"

He had no idea the trap he'd fallen into. The world went hazy before going dark. When he woke, Vanessa stood over him fangs shining in the moonlight.

"You tricked me," he growled.

"And you fell for it,"

"Why?"

"Why you?" she laughed, "Because, I want you for all eternity,"

"That's never happening!"

She laughed smugly, "You're a vampire now, only a vampire will love you now."

"My family-"

"You have no choice. You can't go back to your old life, you'll be a danger to your own family and friends! They'll try to kill you to save themselves from you! I am all you have left now."

"NO!"

"You'll come around, you'll see,"

…...

**now:**

"Miss me?" Vanessa questioned, advancing on him.

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"I don't think so," she smirked, easily sidestepping him, "I'm all you have. All you'll ever have left,"

"You killed my family, tore my fiance to shreds,"

Vanessa examined her shiny red fingernail polish dismissively, "That was over a hundred years ago," she turned to him, sweeping her raven locks over her shoulder, "Just let it go, let it all go and be with me,"

"I'll never be with you,"

"Oh, you poor, hard-headed boy,"

She pushed him to the wall, running her hands down his arms with a smirk. He attempted to push her away but he failed. She smashed her lips to his, laughing sadistically when he turned away. Grabbing his head roughly, she turned him to meet her eyes.

"What are you upset that I'm not your pet?"

"What?"

"I don't know what you see in her when I'm right here," she patted his cheek and he shoved her back.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter,"

He ran out the door.

"It's already too late!" Vanessa laughed.

…...

_I hate zombies! I hate zombies!_

Melissa perched on the banister, brandishing a kitchen knife. Cold sweat slid down her face, a scream of sheer terror lodged in her throat. The hall door wouldn't hold forever. Even now, it was shaking, splintering apart, zombies pushing their rotting flesh through the opening.

_I need a gun! An ax! A bomb!_

She had no access to those things. The knife wouldn't be of help but it was what she'd grabbed in her mad dash through the kitchen.

_Upstairs is the worst place to be! Come on think!_

Spying the window she got an idea. Jumping from the banister, she slid across the hardwood to the window, driving her fist through it and pushing past the pain-filled memories shimmed her way out dropping to the concrete below with ragged breaths. Getting to her feet, Melissa ran, knife discarded. The zombies were slow but determined to eat her, ambling after her, arms outstretched ready for a bite. Heart pounding, blood pumping, red in the face, Melissa ran, hating the fog, hating the cold, the rain that was looming, the deserted streets.

_Keep moving!_

Her side was burning, blood, warm and sticky ran down the side of her face, dripping into her eyes.

**BAM!**

Back hitting the ground, Melissa was dazed. A solid brick wall stared her down. With much effort she scrambled to her feet, spinning to the alley's entrance only to find the zombies there, advancing on her.

_I'm so done for!_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER,"

The zombies were no more, each dealt with brutally, gone as she blinked. The scream that'd been lodged in her throat became a minuscule squeak. They were gone. She slid to the ground as the vampire who caused so much trouble stood in front of her, relief etched into his pale face.

"Melissa!" he cried, scooping her up crushing her against him protectively before remembering her need to breathe, holding her at arm's length.

"You..." she gasped, struggling to process, "Saved me,"

"Melissa?" he asked worriedly.

She was quiet, tears slipping down her face, she was scared, terrified of what had almost happened to her. Dawn was breaking, he had to get her inside before someone saw. Gently, with the utmost care, he picked her up before running back to his place, locking the door tightly behind him. He pulled a chair her over, gently set down and began examining her wounds. The worst was the bleeding cut on the side of her face, still trickling blood. While it looked nasty it wasn't deep for which he was thankful.

"I'm sorry," he said as he was patching her various cuts, "I'm sorry you went through that. Sorry, I don't know how to socialize, sorry I don't have a better word,"

Melissa held herself in a way that prevented her from breaking, silent, watchful.

"It's just, well, I don't know, a pull maybe. You're the first human in YEARS that's truly grabbed my attention, I've seen so many faces over the years that they blur,"

"You're lonely,"

Dick looked up from the cut he was cleaning to find her watching him, green eyes searching his own.

"I understand what that's like," she continued, "I have sisters, I have Selina but they aren't always easy to get to, Selina travels and my sisters...spend a lot of time in padded cells,"

"They're convicts?"

"Gotham brings out the crazy, the strange it's a fact of life,"

He didn't press for details, continuing his work.

"Do you think we could start over?"

she shrugged, "I guess we can try, I'm Melissa,"

"I'm Dick,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

…...

**And that is a good place to end this chapter. Now, we can get to my favorite part, the friendship. That inner movie montage makes me smile, can we just picture the zany things they'll get into. Of course, Vanessa is still a looming threat but right now she thinks Melissa is dead as a doornail. **


	5. Chapter 5

After patching Melissa up, Dick walked her home.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain-whoa!"

"What? What's wrong?" Dick questioned peering over her shoulder into the house.

"It was a mess last night! They broke the hall door, trashed the kitchen and I broke the window to get away now it's clean as if-"

"None of it ever happened, you're welcome,"

the duo spun to find the fairy perched in the tree. She smiled and waved before disappearing.

"She gets on my nerves," Dick growled.

"Mine too," Melissa nodded her agreement, "Wanna come in?"

Dick did a double take, "You're inviting me in?"

"Well, If we're going to be friends we have to get to know each other," she smirked, "Come on,"

He wasn't going to object, following her gleefully into the house. He stood by the stove while Melissa rummaged around the kitchen.

"I only got five bites in before those undead creeps showed up, I'm starving!" she muttered, pushing cans around, "That was the last ravioli!"

"So, what are you going to eat?"

"I have no idea!" Melissa cried turning to him, "Which reminds me, do you eat anything besides blood?"

"One, I drink blood it's a liquid, Two, I honestly have no idea. I haven't eaten anything since this happened,"

"At all?"

"At all,"

"We're going to fix that,"

"How?"

Melissa slumped, "I have no idea!" her stomach growled, "I really want a doughnut"

"How about I get some?" he offered.

"Really?"

"I'll be right back,"

When Dick returned, Melissa was sprawled out on the couch channel surfing. He plopped down next to her placing the box of doughnuts on the coffee table before them.

"You know the last time I had a doughnut they were twisted and not covered with calories upon calories,"

"Shut up," Melissa said, snatching the box and opening it to find all manner of doughnuts, glazed, filled, covered in sprinkles. She grabbed one filled with jelly and handed a chocolate covered one to Dick.

"On the count of three, we'll take our first bite," she declared.

"Okay, one"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"This, this is really, really _Good!_" Dick declared, devouring his doughnut gleefully.

She smirked handing him covered in sprinkles, "Try this one!"

It was gone in two bites. Dick was reaching for another one when Melissa slapped his hand away.

"What?"

"You'll get sick,"

"Vampires don't get sick,"

"You'll feel miserable regardless, besides you can't eat them all!"

"Just watch me!"

"Don't you dare! I haven't even finished my first one!"

"Okay,"

But when she turned her attention elsewhere, he grabbed another doughnut.

…...

* * *

_Vampires are affected by sugar._ Melissa smirked to herself.

Dick was passed out on the couch frosting smeared around his mouth much to her amusement. After finding some paper and a pen she sat down to begin sketching the comic sight. For an hour, all was quiet, Melissa lost herself in her work. Once finished, she folded the paper and slid it under the coffee table, turning back to the TV which was still on.

_I wonder if I'm going crazy? Maybe I'm tripping and all this is a giant hallucination?_

She laughed out loud at the thought. In a world with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman was the supernatural that far of a stretch?

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," Melissa waved it off, "Wanna watch something?"

"This might shock you, but I've never watched TV," Dick yawned, "I've been focused on...other things,"

"That's probably a good thing,"

"Why?"

"Because according to most people, TV makes you fat and lazy,"

"Then why watch it?" he asked as she flipped channels.

"We're easily entertained,"

"Clearly,"

She punched him in the arm for that.

"What was that for?" he asked confusedly, "Did I upset you?"

"No, that was in fun,"

He still looked confused.

"Oh, you're hopeless!" Melissa cried, "Here," she flipped the channels landing on a movie, putting it on mute, "Let's do something else,"

"What,"

She fished a deck of cards from the bag beside the couch, "Let's play a game,"

…...

* * *

One game turned into two, then two into three until the hours melted away, sunlight shifting, graying, fading. Night had fallen yet again.

Melissa stood from the table, bones popping as she stretched.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat, I'm hungry," she replied, "Aren't you?"

Why did she have to ask that? The blood rushing through her veins was as enticing as ever. Dick found it hard to stay rooted in place. Especially when Melissa passed by on her march to the pantry.

Upon her return, Melissa noticed how Dick rocked back and forth, hands digging into the couch, clawing at it.

"What's the matter?"

"Thirsty," he grunted, "Run, please, I d-don't want to,"

But, Melissa didn't run. She sat beside him.

"Melissa, please-"

"Go ahead, if you're that thirsty," she cut him off moving her hair aside, revealing her neck.

He had no choice but to give in, drinking until she went limp against him. Only then did he tear himself away from her neck.

_Did I DRAIN her?_

Hearing her heartbeat relieved him. Minutes ticked by like centuries. He waited and waited. Her eyes opened, hazy with lingering sleep less than an hour later but it could have been a lifetime for all he knew.

"Are you going to hit me now?" he questioned apprehensively.

"No," she mumbled, groggily, "I let you,"

"Why?"

"You think it would be smart to attack someone on this side of town? They'd hunt you down like a rabbit,"

She tried to stand, only to teeter and wobble, her legs were mush.

"You need to eat," Dick declared, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Come on,"

"You don't need to carry me," she protested.

"Says the girl who can barely stand," he sat her down at the dining room table before rummaging through the pantry.

"I thought you said it was stocked?"

"Zombies, remember?"

Cringing, Dick turned on the stove.

"You cook but didn't bother to eat anything?" Melissa asked.

"I people-watch,"

"So you're going to light the house on fire?"

"No,"

"Maybe we should order pizza or something,"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, okay,"

Melissa watched him. Turning the stove off once more, he turned to her, concern flickering across his face.

"Don't go anywhere," he told her before ducking out the window.

Fingers tapping lazily against the table Melissa tried to make sense of the abrupt direction her life had taken. The aroma of pizza broke her out of her muddled thoughts.

"Eat," Dick ordered gently, placing the entire box before her.

Gingerly, she lifted the lid, studying the glistening cheese, bright red and green peppers making her want to drool. Grabbing a slice, she pulled it from the box watching the cheese stretch and tear. She devoured it hastily, reaching for another.

"Is that all you do?" Dick prompted, sitting across from her.

"What?"

"Watch TV and play card games?"

Melissa scoffed, "Hardly,"

"Then what else do you do?"

"Art, schoolwork, mischief-making,"

"Mischief making," he arched an eyebrow.

"I like a good prank," Melissa clarified, "And what did you do for fun?"

There was something he hadn't thought about in a long time.

"I didn't have time for fun," he bluffed, not yet willing to go down memory lane, "I had a job to do,"

"A job huh?"

"Yes, my family were vampire hunters,"

"Ironic,"

"I know," he admitted, "It was my job that put me in harm's way,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It was a long time ago," he brushed it off despite the pain, "Hang on-"

"What?"

He leaned over the table closer and closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"There," he smiled, "You had sauce on your face," he wiped it off gently, "All gone,"

"Always happens when I have pizza," Melissa replied, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

They were frozen like that for a few quiet moments, neither sure what to say or do. Melissa came to her senses first, leaning back in her chair, trying to hide her face behind some napkins. Dick followed suit, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shutting the pizza box, Melissa returned to the living room grabbing her bag and rummaging through it. She returned with her sketchbook in hand.

"That's a very full book," Dick commented.

"It was a late birthday present,"

"May I see?"

"No, it's private,"

"How about another game?"

"What now?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I challenge you to another game of hide and seek,"

"That's not fair, you have powers,"

"Eh, what if we limit ourselves to inside? Unless you're scared of losing!"

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN SPLAT!" Melissa roared, "Start counting,"

_Knew that would work _Dick smirked to himself as he began to count.

…...

* * *

Hiding mummy-style in the hall closet, wedged between a vacuum cleaner and a broom, Melissa snickered to herself. He wouldn't find her in here. At least, she hoped.

"Melissa, oh, Melissa. Where are you?" Dick called, taking exaggerated steps.

Sucking in a breath, Melissa tried not to laugh.

"Where on Earth did she go?"

The steps were right outside her hiding spot.

_I win_ she thought, smirking to herself when he walked away.

"BOO!" Dick shouted, pulling open the closet door.

"Like, I said, not fair,"

Her legs got tangled and she toppled over, ending up on his chest.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hello," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, "I won,"

"I notice,"

Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Dick smiled.

Then he realized their position and quickly released her. They scrambled to their feet, muttering excuses.

"I...should get to bed," Melissa yawned.

"Maybe, maybe I should stay over in case the zombies come back that is,"

"Yes," Melissa squeaked, "Good idea,"

…...

* * *

Dick was soon set up on the couch with a blanket and pillows, watching Melissa clean up the games. Sleep wasn't a necessity anymore, more of a novelty. Stretched out on the couch he stared at the ceiling, listening to Melissa pace around her room, smiling to himself when she finally settled down and went to sleep. He did the same soon after.

A sharp kick woke him sometime later. Springing to his feet, Dick looked around for intruders only to discover the kicking was coming from Melissa's room, she was kicking the wall but why? Worriedly he crept into her room to find her tangled in her blankets, sweat pouring down her face as she screamed, choked and gagged.

When he tried to near her she shoved him back, clawing like a feral animal. Having no choice he pinned her to the mattress,

"Melissa, Melissa, MELISSA wake up!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

But she wasn't awake. He held onto her, tightening like a boa constrictor if only to keep her from harming herself.

She struggled against him, eventually sending them toppling from the bed to the floor.

This is what woke Melissa who shook, with tears streaming down her face.

"I c-cant b-breathe"

He loosened his grip but didn't release her.

"Did-did-did I hurt you?"

"No," he promised, "What was that?"

"Night-terror. If you hadn't pinned me I would have destroyed things,"

"Who were you yelling at?"

"My father," Melissa sniffled.

"Your scars?"

"His doing,"

"I'm sorry, Melissa," he apologized, hugging her tightly.

"Stay here, please, I don't think I can go back to sleep,"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise,"

…...

* * *

The next day while Melissa set out in search of breakfast, Dick set out in search of her father so he could give the man what he deserved. Passing by the upscale scenic neighborhoods he ventured into the slums which were as rancid and unwelcoming as ever. Drugs were being sold on every darkened corner, all sorts of shifty-looking men and women clamoring for them. He was given the stink eye more than once, anyone who dared to get close was greeted with his fangs. After several minutes Dick found himself in a dead-end alleyway staring down a man who was undoubtedly Melissa's father. Even though Melissa resembled her mother more than the man before them he could see what little resemblance they shared. Same skin-tone, same hair color, same blood-type.

"What can I interest you in?" the man before him slyly smiled.

"Nothing of that sort," Dick snarled, overturning the table and pinning the man to the wall.

"Hey! What kind of joke-"

"I don't joke,"

"Blasted cop," the man struggled uselessly.

"But, I'm no cop," Dick growled, pushing the man farther into the wall, "I'm a friend of your daughter, here to give you what you deserve!"

His fangs slid out, gleaming in what little light filtered through the alley.

They were the last thing the man saw.


	6. Chapter 6

_This needs cream cheese. _Melissa thought as she munched on her bagel.

The morning sun was bright and the sidewalks were full of people. People that quickly lost their cash to a skilled pickpocket.

Bagel in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other, Melissa returned to Selina's shutting the door with her foot once inside.

_Seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred, two-hundred, huh, where'd he run off to? _Melissa thought, just now noticing that Dick was nowhere to be seen.

"Hope he didn't go after one of Selina's neighbors," she muttered, pocketing her money and putting away the groceries.

There was a knocking on the door while she was putting the milk away. After shutting the fridge she returned to the living room.

"Melissa"

Knock knock knock.

"Melissa,"

Knock knock knock.

Opening the door, she found Dick bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Where have you been?" she asked, waving him inside.

"Taking care of things," he said slowly like he didn't want to tell her.

"Is that why you have bloody fangs?" she cringed.

He slapped a hand to his mouth, "Yeah"

"Please go wash it out," Melissa shuddered.

Dick rushed to do so.

_He's acting strange_ Melissa thought with a shrug.

…...

* * *

By the time Dick returned to the living room, Melissa was on the couch, textbooks that had seen better days were spread around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Schoolwork"

he glanced at the textbooks.

Life science.

Math.

English.

US and World History.

"That's a lot of subjects,"

Melissa shrugged eyes unmoving from the book in her hand.

He tried to read the cover through her fingers.

Geography.

"Which is your favorite?"

Melissa shrugged again hunching over her book now.

"Hey-"

"_**Dick **_I know that in your time women did little else than make babies or teach but I need to learn this you see the stack of papers there?" she pointed and he nodded, "Those are worksheets that need to be filled out and I can't do that if you're talking! Understood?"

"Yes." he sat down next to her.

Sadly, he was only able to keep quiet for ten minutes.

"Um-"

Melissa slammed her textbook shut, "Selina's not going to be happy. What is it?"

"Can I watch TV?"

Melissa rolled her eyes and tossed him the remote, "Knock yourself out"

He looked at her in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech, gosh your out of touch!"

…...

* * *

With Dick occupied Melissa was able to return to her school work and was finally caught up five hours later. Putting her textbooks away, she realized Dick had not moved from his place on the couch, not even once. He just sat there, with perfect posture, staring straight ahead at the TV.

"Do you even understand what's going on?" she couldn't help asking.

"Not really"

"Then why don't you change the channel?"

"Change...?"

"Oh, give me that!" she snatched away the remote and opened the guide, "Hell's Kitchen or Criminal Minds?"

He shrugged.

"Criminal Minds it is"

dick nudged her after a few episodes.

"Yeah?"

"How can you watch this?"

"With my eyes," she jabbed him in the ribs.

"But, people are dying and, and, and-"

"Am I to believe you don't suck people dry?"

He was speechless.

"I win"

"Can we watch something else?"

she rolled her eyes, "Are you getting hungry because a second ago you were questioning me and now it's making you hungry?"

"Yes?"

"There's a raw steak in the freezer"

"I'm not a werewolf"

"It's covered in blood"

"Sold!"

He leaped from the couch racing to the kitchen while Melissa flipped the TV to Tom And Jerry cartoons.

…...

* * *

all they did for the rest of the day was watch TV and at some point, Melissa nodded off. Her head on her chest. Once he made sure she was really asleep Dick repositioned them both so that Melissa slept on top of him.

_What have I gotten myself into? _He wondered.

What was it about Melissa that made him care so much? Never in all his years as a vampire had he cared for a human the way he cared about Melissa. The sad thing was, he realized, they could never be together. He could never and would never bring himself to turn Melissa. To upend her future for his own selfish gains.

Plus, he was at least a hundred years older than her. that was enough to make anyone think.

Perhaps he could watch over her family?

Melissa may have been from the streets of one of the worst cites in the country but she was not a product of her environment. She stole solely to eat, hurt others only to defend herself otherwise she stuck to the shadows, minding her own business. There wasn't any way she was not going to be snatched by someone and married.

There was a pain in his chest at the thought. Sadness? Regret? It had to be!

_Why? Why did I do this to myself?_

He could never have Melissa.

Never.

…...

* * *

Melissa woke, groggily, rubbing her eyes. It took only a minute to realize Dick was under her.

She looked at him confusedly.

"I don't know"

she shrugged, untangling from him before standing, "Thank goodness for leftover pizza"

Dick followed her to the kitchen, asking a question that had been on his mind for a while, "What happens if Selina's unable to keep you?"

"I rotate"

"What does that mean?"

"I find somewhere to crash"

"So another slum apartment?"

"Or a warehouse"

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Maybe, why are you asking?"

"Just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back" Melissa hummed, "Wanna play cards when I'm done?"

"Okay"

_Get ahold of yourself!_

_There's nothing you can do._

_No matter how much you care you can never have her!_

_Never!_

_..._

* * *

**Wow, Haven't updated this one in a while. Truthfully, I don't know where to take it from here and could really use a suggestion or two.**

**On another sadder note, I don't think Melissa and Dick will live happily ever after this time round.**

**There's no plausible solution**

**Please, Review!**


End file.
